


The Dreams of Armitage Hux

by knitejin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dream Sex, Gay Sex, It's his fault he saw what Armitage dreams about, Kylo Ren likes snooping around, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phasma likes hooking people up, Switching, Top Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren, rough oral sex??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitejin/pseuds/knitejin
Summary: Hux has had two very stressful days back to back, and at the end of the day his mind can't help but think about how Kylo Ren urks him. He also can't help but fantasize about dominating him, and being dominated by him. Kylo taps into his dreams and finds himself open to different possibilities with the General.





	The Dreams of Armitage Hux

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> This is my first time posting on this platform so don't mind my newbie-self.  
> I am a big slut for Kylux. Most of my stuff is pretty basic soooo (meh).  
> I hope to write more smutty interactions between these two and maybe add another body in between them in other future writings. (Note: It'll never be Rey--oOPs)
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and helpful tips~  
> Thanks <3

As Hux arched his back, a series of pops and cracks were followed by a pleasure-filled sigh. His head lolled around as the night began to take a toll on his body. He has been working for nearly fourteen hours straight, and it still seems like nothing has been accomplished. Contemplating on whether or not he should continue, a long yawn pulled Hux's mind from his work. With tears spilling from his eyes, Hux slowly raised himself up from his working station and walked on over to his bathroom in a very sluggish style. 

He stared into his mirror: ginger hair disheveled, white flakes from the hair gel this morning, darkness slowly creeping up under his eyes, and stubble slowly settling in.

"I'm too old for this..." Hux said rather pathetically. He walked out from his bathroom and into his darkly lit sleeping area. Slowly he stripped out of his uniform until he stood in nothing but his black, standard issue boxers briefs. Halfheartedly, he crawled onto his bed and slumped as far into it as he could. Letting out a long, drawn out groan, he couldn't help but think about the piles of work that remain for him the next time he wakes up.  _ I must really rest. Armitage Hux, you will kill yourself if you do not rest. That will not be the case, though, if Kylo Ren manages to kill me the first chance he has.  _

"Fucking Kylo Ren", he growled into his pillow. Hux rolled his eyes at just the mere thought of Ren:  _ The _ tantrum-throwing adult he must work alongside with. The First Order has suffered major setbacks because of his major lack in controlling his impulses and sheer haughty behaviour. However, it's quite exhilarating to see just how quickly Kylo Ren can become a fiend; striking down and torturing anyone--instilling fear into his victims. He is a pure brute, but at the same time there was something deep within him that was vulnerable--something that can be easily broken with just the right  _ techniques. _

If Kylo Ren asks him if he ever fantasized about him, he can say 'no' with such confidence and pride. Not because that was truly an honest answer, but because he has trained for years to keep his mental barriers up and every little thing in his mind protected. It is a skill that has become now more of a occupational requirement when working with a man-child with no consideration for privacy. He's had to change the code to his living quarters at least six times this month, and it's coming to the point that he no longer cares if Kylo Ren decides to wander into his quarters. There's nothing the man does but urk the living hell out of him, and rummage through his drawers and data pads.

"I'm fucking General Hux", the ginger slurred out before getting comfortable on his stomach. There's some days where he just wants to show Kylo he is not some feeble-being. He left out one more gutty sigh before shifting into a comfortable position. The constant thought of Kylo Ren slowly brought Hux to a slumber, and within seconds he was out for the night.  

 

_ "Faster Hux", Ren whimpered. He laid under him clutching feverishly across his sweat soaked back. _

_ The room's naturally quiet walls were filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other. Sweat dripped from their bangs. Hux's sweat dripped onto the crevice of Ren's neck, travelling down towards his broad chest. The scent created was nothing short of an aphrodisiac to them, heightening their needs and wants with each other. Ren quickly began whining as Hux found himself deeper inside of him, pushing against his sensitive region over and over again. _

_ "So tight...So vulnerable", Hux leaned down and pressed his lips against the hot flesh of Ren's shoulder. "S-shit", Hux muttered out as he reached forward and gripped the headboard of his bed. His hips bucked faster and sharper into Ren. _

_ A weak and needy sob escaped from Ren, "M-more." He brought up his legs and wrapped them around Hux's hips to bring him closer. Immediately his breath got caught in his throat as a pair of fingers found themselves wrapping around his length and began to tug at an excruciatingly slow tempo. _

_ Ren unwrapped his arms from around Hux's back, and instead placed his clammy palms gently on the side of Hux's sweating face. Ren was absolutely beautiful; eyes glistened even under the dark lights, lips swollen red, pale skin painted with purple and red marks. “I-I’m going to”. Ren's voice was breaking into breathless statements and moans. _

_ Hux removed both his hands from the headboard. Slowly he reached down and grabbed one of the hands that rested on the side his face, and slowly pulled it above Ren's head, "I wanna see your face when you do”. With his other hand, Hux rubbed Ren's length at the same speed as his thrusts that never let up. Precome collected and slowly dribbled down his length as Hux continued to stroke him. _

_ A smirk spread over Hux's face as he slowly worked his thumb up and over Ren's slit. Ren let out a high-pitched moan as his back arched; reaching his orgasm and spilling both his seed in Hux's hands and his abdomen. _

 

**_“Wake up General.”_ **

 

A sharp jolt pulled Hux from his sleep and back into reality. That voice did not come from his dream. He sat up and observed his room, "Who's here?"  His heart was racing, as though he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. He slowly slid off his bed and walked over to his working area, then his small kitchen, and then towards his bathroom: no one was here. "You're just tired Armitage, you are just...tired", convincing himself that he was just extremely tired and that no one was in fact in his room he went back to bed. 

Kylo Ren slowly made his way towards his own quarters after coming from General Hux's. It was like every other night of wandering and snooping around; paranoid that his workers might be plotting to overthrow him or kill him. However, the thoughts and images that he came across in Hux's weak and tired mind was something he was not expecting. General Hux was overly neat, strict, and proper for the majority of the day, even during their leaves. So to see him in a state where he's one piece of clothing away from being indecent, and having a sexual dream involving him was something he never thought he would encounter. 

* * *

 

Kylo was torn between whether or not to march back to the General's quarter and demand him to explain himself for the the raunchy dream he had. To explain why he was dreaming of having sexual acts that involved penetrating him. He just could not believe what he saw; again, this was entirely his fault so he couldn’t really be  _ that  _ upset, disgusted, and horrified. He had walked in on him sleeping multiple times and the usual dreams or thoughts were purely work related or random snippets of his rather mundane childhood. Kylo huffed, “He’s just tired. Tired dreams is all it was.” 

He stripped himself of his heavy clothes and boots and walked over to his large bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and for the love of all things, he couldn't help but replay the sexual act that the General was dreaming of. Kylo scoffed at the idea of him being the one penetrated, if anything Hux would be the one receiving all the penetration. General Hux's Kylo Ren was very vulnerable, loving, and needy--something he thought was not a good representation of himself. He should be disgusted by the General's view of him in his dreams, but it was something odd and unexpected. If anything he was curious. 

_ I should be more disgusted with such grotesque, lewd acts.  _ Seeing Hux lay there in his bed almost naked--knowing what Hux was dreaming about--seemed to be affecting him in some way. Kylo’s thoughts began to wander themselves.  _ I wonder if his dreams had made his cock hard...did it ache for me? To be inside me?  _

A quick flash from the General's dream caused his flaccid member to twitch. A warm pooling sensation slowly filled his lower half. Kylo stared down at himself, watching as his confined member twitched in his black boxers. Now was not the time,  _ nor  _ was it remotely acceptable to be wanting pleasure based on watching yourself being a submissive... _ sweaty, moaning mess... _

“Fuck”, Kylo breathed out. He bucked his hips forward into his hands at a rapid pace.  _ The quicker I expel this forbidden lust, the quicker it will leave my mind and body.  _

Kylo used this moment to think of every sexual act he could execute on Hux: ramming his cock into him as he pins him down into the mattress with his ass in the air, placing his legs over his shoulders, slamming his body down onto his cock as he makes him ride him, watching his cock disappear into Hux’s mouth, pushing him to the brink and watching him wither underneath him as he comes inside him. 

A low growl came from Kylo’s throat as his orgasm ripped through him, “F-Fuck!” His seed spilled onto his hand and stomach, and with every final stroke some was sent flying onto the sheets of his bed. He laid there for a moment, realizing what he just did, and it never felt so good. 

* * *

 

“General, I must speak with you”, Kylo demanded. Hux seemed to have rejuvenated overnight and was back to looking sharp enough to kill anyone, though surely that will slowly disintegrate over time today. Hux walked on over to the younger male and cocked an eyebrow. “As you may know, I wander into your corridors at night. I’ve been searching for tyrants and those that wish to overthrow me...or cause harm.”

“I’m quite aware of your late night wandering. I wouldn’t expect such high paranoia from one of the most powerful Knights of Ren”, Hux rolled out smoothly. “I can assure you, Kylo Ren, that if I were to commit a heinous act against you...you wouldn’t see it coming until it’s too late.” 

“Is that a threat?” Kylo snapped. His eyes slowly turned into a glare that would have sent others scurrying, but not Hux. Never Hux.

“Take it how you please. Is that all you wish to tell me? I’m still terribly busy and I fear that I can’t ask you for any assistance. I fear it’s just too difficult for you to comprehend”, Hux finished his insult with his nose held high and his back facing Kylo. 

 

_ This is the man that I pleasured myself to?  _ Kylo gave the ginger haired man one last glare before going on with his day. 

 

Hux’s confidence always rose when he was able to come out alive from a conversation with Kylo, especially conversations that involve insulting the younger man. Hux knew that Kylo would never kill him--seriously injuring him though has always been a high possibility. The thought of him being more than just a general to someone like Kylo was something that he knew would never happen. 

Another exhausting day slowly came to an end and Hux was in no mood to go back to his quarters and ponder around with his thoughts and nothing else. So he set out to go drinking. The only person on board that he would call a friend would be Captain Phasma. The two would usually find themselves in the bar after working hours and talk about their day and anything that really struck up a conversation. 

“Have you found someone to do the deed?” 

Hux nearly choked on his olive, “What do you mean by that?”

Phasma looked over at him with  _ ‘that’  _ expression. Hux knew exactly what Phasma was asking him, and she probably knew the answer right away. The last time Hux had a sexual act with occurred nearly half a year ago, and it was with a nobody. It wasn’t anything special, if anything it was a case of poorly executed sex; reminding him of his horny endeavours in high school and his early days of training. 

“Armitage, it’s been what? A ye--”

“Six months. And quite frankly I’m surprised you’ve decided to focus on my dry sex life”, Hux spun the ice around in his cup. Phasma frowned and shook her head at the ginger man. “There is absolutely no one around on this ship that could possibly please me or allow me to please them.” 

“I can hook you--”

“Oh no you will not”, Hux pointed at her with a slight glare. Phasma has tried setting him up with a couple of her acquaintances, and none have worked out or seemed to be interested in  _ The General Hux.  _

Phasma pursed her lips, watching the ice in her drink melt. She licked her lips at a heavy thought, “Kylo Ren?”

Hux’s liquor went down the wrong direction, causing him to enter into a coughing fit. Phasma sat back and watched the General sort himself out from choking on his drink. He was red all over--cheeks and ears--and she didn’t know whether it was due to the suggestion of Kylo Ren or the coughing fit he came over. 

“If you’re going to insult me by suggesting a low-life man-child, then please be on your way”, Hux said. Hux slowly stood up from the bar counter and took one more shot before heading off, “It’s been...a pleasure. Next time it’ll be my turn to ask you about who’s been visiting you down south.” 

Phasma shook her head as she watched the tall ginger walk out. From out of nowhere Kylo took Hux’s old seat and immediately got down to business, “Captain Phasma, I’m surprised to see you trying to play matchmaker around here.” Caught off guard, Phasma couldn’t muster up anything to say. She was surely surprised and embarrassed at the fact that Kylo was sitting in on their conversation without them knowing. 

“Kylo Ren, I’m very shocked to see you here. I would have assumed you were in your quarters resting up after our extensive training”, she tried to play it off as best as she could. 

“I’m not quite tired yet. I must go complete my daily ‘snooping’ as General Hux would say”, as quickly as he sat down, he stood up from the seat. There were no other exchanges between the two that night.

“Men”, Phasma said, staring at her drink.

* * *

 

Hux sprawled himself out on top of his mattress, looking up at the gun-metal coloured ceiling. “Kylo Ren? Phasma please.” The time was 0000AM which meant one thing: sleep. He rolled over onto his side, and the moment his eyes closed a very quick--and smutty--image of Kylo Ren rang through his mind. His eyes shot open, immediately he sat up and rubbed his eyes in frustration and exhaustion, “That was all your fault, Phasma.” 

After a couple of minutes suppressing all thoughts that revolved around Kylo, Hux found himself in a deep slumber. Sadly, Hux’s dreams betrayed him during his deepest moments; Kylo Ren is what was still wandering his mind. Thankfully, remembering them the next morning will be extremely difficult. 

However, the person silently sitting in the chair next to his bed will have his mind ingrained with the images that ran through the General’s mind, most definitely. Kylo sat there, watching intently as Hux slept. Their breathing perfectly synced. Kylo slowly chewed on his bottom lip as he was indulging in the General’s dream, alongside his body.

The younger male fought back a soft moan as the effect of Hux’s sexual dream was evidently growing underneath his robes. Even the General was excited; cock twitching and standing up as much as it could underneath those black boxer briefs. 

 

_ "I-I'm going to come", Kylo grabbed tightly onto Hux's hips. Digging his fingers in as he thrusted deeper and harder into a very sensitive Hux. He was a moaning mess and Ren loved it.  _

_ Ren reached down and grabbed Hux’s very erect member and instantly an orchestra of whimpers and moans escaped those red lips. _

 

Ren palmed his growing erection, unable to refrain from touching himself. Hux’s dream was a total one-eighty from the night before. This time, he was the one penetrating. Ren rolled his head back, mouth slightly gaped open as he continued seeing the dream.

 

_ "Do you think you can come again?" Kylo asked. His dark brunette hair sticking to every part of his face; skin flushed and damp. Hux withered under his touch and whined out loud as he shook his head. "I know you can", Ren slowly began to pump him, "I want you to come with me."  _

_ Hux shook his head--this was all just too much. He can’t, just can’t reach another orgasm. "R-Ren, I ca-can't", he cried out.  _

_ Kylo raised a sweat, dampened eyebrow and looked down at a completely flushed Hux. He felt Hux's walls constrict around him, "Fuck, Hux!"  _

_ Kylo released Hux's hips and lowered himself onto him. "You like this don't you? You like being fucked till you can't handle it anymore, hm?" The words stung like venom, but sent shivers down towards the General’s cock. Creating a pool of pure ecstacy. Kylo sucked and bit at Hux's collar--marking him all over; the uniform will cover everything he does to him. Only he will know what is truly underneath.  _

 

Pants lowered and his right glove removed, Kylo ran his fingers up and down the length of his hard cock. With his other hand he caressed his chest--rubbing, pinching, and pulling as best as he could at his sensitive nipples. The sleeping male gently tossed and turned; tiny moans escaped every time. Kylo wants to just pounce on him, strip him of those boxer briefs, and make that dream a reality. It occurs to him that no matter which position he’s in--penetrating or being penetrated--he wants every single aspect of both. He wants to feel the General wither and moan underneath his touch;taking in every inch of him. At the same time, he wants to succumb to Hux and let him take control. 

He wandered out of the sleeping man’s dreams and instead created his own.

 

_ His thrusts became erratic and messy; heavy panting and groaning came from Kylo. He wrapped his arms around Hux as he felt his release approaching. He whispered into the General’s ear, "You're such a slut. I know you love taking my entire cock up your tight ass. Don’t fight it, Armitage.” _

_ A whiny high pitched mewl came from Hux as he released once again. Kylo groaned loudly as he reached his orgasm at last. Riding out his entire orgasm inside Hux. _

 

“Ho, fuck”, Kylo quickly pressed his lips together, making sure not to let a single noise escape past those lips. White streams spilled onto his robes, hands, and floor. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest it might find itself on the floor from jumping out. His eyes were screwed shut as he focused on calming down his nerves and thoughts. This is something that Hux must never find--

“Did you enjoy every part of it, Kylo Ren?” a raspy voice called out.

The younger male nearly dropped dead on the spot! His heart did a series of flips and somersaults causing a serious case of nauseous ‘butterflies’. Kylo watched as a hand slowly reached out from the bed and landed on a button on the wall. Slowly a crescendo of low lights lit the room, leaving it darkly lit. The two stared at each other; a pair sleepy and the other wide open in fear. 

“I asked you a question, Kylo Ren. Do you plan on answering me or staring at me speechless?” Hux waited but no response came from Ren. “If you’re not going to speak with that mouth, then why don’t you put it to use, hm?” Hux propped himself up on one arm and with the other used it to rub his still-very-erect cock. 

Kylo watched as his general slowly lowered his waistband; revealing a small patch of ginger curls. It’s clear that the General is not disgusted nor showing any sign of calling guards to open fire on him. The waistband traveled lower and lower, but stopping just before his cock would spring out. Kylo’s eyes shifted from Hux’s pretty much exposed member, to his eyes. 

“This isn’t going to fix itself, and I’m quite tired”, Hux’s voice lowered. Though he posed no question or distinctly said anything, Kylo knew it was an order. 

Kylo raised himself from the seat he has been occupying for quite some time. He threw off his robe and the glove that still covered his left hand once he reached the side of the bed. He watches as Hux scoots forward towards the headboard and rests his head on the soft pillows. The younger male climbs on top of the bed-- making it creak slightly as he made his way to the General.

Soft fingers found themselves gently intertwining into the dark hair that slowly swayed. Kylo let out the faintest moan as Hux continued to combed his fingers through his locks. Hux spread his legs further apart to accommodate Kylo who wasted no time nipping and sucking on the tender part of his inner thighs. The Ginger slowly rolled his hips hoping that his cock would rub against something--more so specifically, Kylo’s face. 

“I never would have imagined myself here. Sucking on my General’s smooth, and delicate skin. Mine...”, Kylo slurred out.

_ “Mine…”  _ Hux repeated in his mind. 

“Yes, General. Mine. How badly have you wanted this? I fear your dreams exposed your true feelings”, Kylo’s finger slowly took a hold of the the waistband around the Ginger, “I must say Hux, I am surprised at how well you were able to keep this away from me.” 

Hux’s cock sprung out from its dark confinement, hitting Kylo on the lips. His eyes stared with lust at the cock that twitched up and down. Its tip glossy with precome. A desperate moan came from the General as he felt the hot breath of Kylo on his cock. 

Long, thick fingers found themselves wrapping around the hilt of the General’s length. Easily seven inches. It was slender, but still had a girth to it.  _ I wonder how it would feel if he fucked me from behind?  _ Kylo stared at it with fascination and adoration; he might just want to bask in its glory. A pair of hands combing through his hair pulled him from his thoughts. 

“I found this in the training room the other day”, Hux held a black hair band between his fingers, “Here.” 

Kylo allowed Hux to fix his hairs into a sloppy tail. Kylo swore he saw the General smile--genuinely smile--when he stared down at him. The loose ends of his hair were gently tucked behind his ears. 

The younger male placed his first hand around the base of Hux’s cock and gave it a slight squeeze. A hiss came from Hux when his cock was slowly stretched out with Kylo’s first pump up his member. Within a minute Kylo had Hux a moaning mess; stimulating his frenulum and rubbing the head in circular motions. 

“K-Kylo!” Hux threw his head back and gripped at the white sheets around him. Kylo teased the slit of Hux’s cock with his tongue. The General started bucking up into Ren’s face, hoping it would land in his sweet mouth. “Damnit Ren, please just let me fuck your mouth.” 

Even Kylo couldn’t help himself. His nose slowly glided down Hux’s cock until his mouth took in a sensitive testicle. The skin of his scrotum tightened as Kylo mouthed and sucked on one testicle then the other. 

“Kylo Ren, if you don’t stop I’m--!”

Hux’s statement was cut off by a gasp when Kylo took every inch of him in his mouth. He felt the younger male slightly gag over and over again every time he engulfed his entire cock. After a while he was able to suppress his gagging, and take the General with ease. 

Kylo felt the pressure of Hux’s palm on the back of his head a little too late. He began gagging again as Hux fucked his mouth with a bit too much force. The palm on the back of his head pushed him onto Hux’s cock harder and harder. Tears began to spill from Kylo’s eyes. Hux’s heels dug into the mattress giving him leverage to fuck even harder into the warm abyss of Kylo’s mouth. 

“Oh fuck. Yes, YES! Your mouth feels so good on my cock, Ren. So good!”, Hux cried out. “I want you to swallow everything my cock pours into your sweet mouth.” 

Kylo nodded his head as best as he could while being fucked in the mouth. He knew Hux wouldn’t last a minute longer by the pace of his thrusts, the string of curse words, and his cock that seemed to swell even bigger. In a matter of seconds Hux slammed Kylo’s mouth onto his cock and spilled into his mouth with a loud cry. 

Kylo fought back a gag, and managed a breath through his nose that was pressed against a bundle of pubic hair. He felt saliva and come spill out from the side of his mouth, and it honestly sent a wave of shivers down his spine. 

As soon as Hux released his hand from Kylo, Kylo sat himself up from between the General’s thighs. Hux sat up as well to be at eye level with the Knight of Ren.

“You missed some”, Hux’s finger swiped from one side of Ren’s mouth to the other. A small pool of come sat on his index finger. Without hesitation Kylo leaned forward and took his finger into his mouth. Swiveling his tongue around the slender digit until the taste of Hux no longer existed. 

The two fixed themselves up in silence. Hux continued to lay on his bed, while he lazily watched Ren fix his pants and gather his robe. This will surely be something no one on the ship should ever know about. Somehow Phasma will learn about this and will never let it go. She will surely get a kick out of teasing and mocking him for insulting Kylo and swearing up and down he would never end up doing anything with him. 

“Next time”, Hux began--getting the attention of the younger male--,“It will involve penetration...so if you don’t want that. Then don’t come around, again. If you do. Stop pestering into my dreams and ask instead.” Hux waved him off, turning off the lights in his quarter. 

The faintest smile sat on Kylo’s face, “I will be back. Do not worry, General.” 


End file.
